A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 31 - Catelyn III
Catelyn III ist das einunddreißigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully trifft sich mit Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon in der Hoffnung, die beiden Brüder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Sie scheitert und erfährt, dass Stannis einen Erlass verbreitet hat, dass weder Joffrey Baratheon noch Tommen Baratheon die leiblichen Söhne von Robert Baratheon sind. Obwohl es dafür keine Beweise gibt, erinnert sie sich daran, dass Lysa Tully behauptet hatte, dass Cersei Lennister Lord Jon Arryn umgebracht haben soll. Catelyn bittet Renly, gehen zu dürfen, doch der befiehlt ihr, seinem Sieg am nächsten Morgen beizuwohnen. Synopsis Catelyn begleitet Renly zu einer Unterredung mit Stannis vor Sturmkap Als sie als erste an dem verabredeten Treffpunkt eintreffen, verkündet Hallis Mollen Catelyn Tully, dass die abgeholzten Bäume von Stannis Baratheons Armee gefällt worden sind, um Belagerungsmaschinen zu bauen. Catelyn denkt an Eddard Stark und fragt sich, ob er auch an dieser Stelle gerastet hat, als er die Belagerung von Sturmkap unblutig aufgelöst hat damals während Roberts Rebellion. Ser Wendel Manderly sagt, dass das nicht ihr Kampf sei und es verrückt sei, überhaupt hierher geritten zu sein, aber Catelyn erwidert, dass Robb Stark sie nach Süden losgeschickt habe und dass es nur zum Besten für das Reich sei. Sie weiß aber auch, dass es nicht leicht werden wird, eine Allianz zwischen den beiden Brüdern zu schmieden. Sie wäre lieber bei ihrem sterbenden Vater Hoster Tully auf Schnellwasser oder zurück in Winterfell. In der Ferne kann sie Sturmkap erkennen und Stannis' Armee, die scheinbar klein wirkt im Gegensatz zu den Mauern der Burg. thumb|350px|Durran und Elenei ©Amok Sturmkap ist der Legende nach das Ergebnis der Liebe des ersten Sturmkönigs Durran Götterbekümmerer und Elenei, der Tochter des Meergottes und der Windgöttin. Durch ihre Hochzeitsnacht gab Elenei ihre Jungfräulichkeit und Unsterblichkeit auf. Ihre Eltern entfachten daraufhin noch in der Hochzeitsnacht einen Sturm, der Durrans Feste zerstörte und alle Freunde und Gäste bis auf Durran und seine Gemahlin tötete, die ihn in ihren Armen beschützt hatte. Durran erklärte den Göttern den Krieg und baute seine Burg immer wieder auf, jedesmal ein wenig größer und mächtiger, aber jedesmal zerstörte ein schrecklicher Sturm die Burg. Erst die siebte Burg hielt dem Sturm stand. Es wird erzählt, dass die Burg mit Hilfe der Kinder des Waldes erbaut wurde. Eine andere Legende erzählt, dass ein Kind geholfen habe, die Burg zu errichten, das später als Brandon der Erbauer bekannt werden sollte. Stannis erscheint als nächster an der vereinbarten Stelle mit seinem neuen Banner. Bei ihm ist eine Rote Priesterin, die sein Banner trägt. Das findet Catelyn sehr ungewöhnlich, da der Kult des R'hllor in Essos zwar weit verbreitet ist, in Westeros aber nahezu kaum Beachtung findet. Renly hat Catelyn schon vor der Verhandlung mitgeteilt, dass er als Letzter kommen werde und sein Pferd nicht eher satteln lasse, bis er seinen Bruder nicht reiten sähe. Catelyn denkt, dass sie solche Spielchen nicht treiben muss, denn sie hat mittlerweile Erfahrung im Warten. Sie begrüßen sich, wobei Catelyn darauf verzichtet, Stannis König zu nennen, wofür er sie aber nicht zurecht weist, worüber sie wiederum dankbar ist. Stannis bemerkt, dass er überrascht ist, sie zu sehen, und Catelyn antwortet, dass sie auch nicht beabsichtigt habe, hierhin zu geraten. Er äußert sein Beileid für den Tod von Eddard Stark, merkt aber auch an, dass sie keine Freunde waren. Catelyn erinnert ihn daran, dass sie auch keine Feinde waren und dass Eddard immerhin die Belagerung von Sturmkap durch Haus Tyrell und Haus Rothweyn beendet habe, aber Stannis erwidert, dass das nur auf Robert Baratheons Befehl hin geschah. Er zollt Eddard Respekt für dessen Pflichterfüllung, ärgert sich aber immer noch darüber, dass er und nicht Stannis Hand des Königs geworden ist. Catelyn antwortet, dass er diese Bürde gar nicht gewollt hat, aber Stannis sagt, dass er sie dennoch übernommen hat. Immerhin verspricht er Catelyn, für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen wegen des Mordes an ihm. Sie sagt ihm, dass Renly ihr das Gleiche versprochen habe, sie aber will nur ihre Töchter lebend wiedersehen. Auch das verspricht Stannis ihr, wenn er Königsmund eingenommen habe. Catelyn erwidert, dass Königsmund näher an Drachenstein liege als Sturmkap, und dennoch sei er hier. Er erklärt ihr, dass er die Macht der Lord der Sturmlande brauche, und die seien noch auf der Seite seines Bruders. Stannis behauptet, dass er und Renly gar keinen Streit hätten, solange sein Bruder seinen rechtmäßigen Anspruch anerkenne und ihm die Treue schwöre. Dann fragt er, ob das Haus Stark nun auch Renly folge. Catelyn antwortet, dass Robb nun König des Nordens sei, weil seine Lords und sein Volk das so will, dass er sich niemandem mehr beugen werde, dass er aber auch allen anderen die Hand zur Freundschaft ausstrecken wolle. Stannis antwortet, dass Könige keine Freunde hätten, nur Untertanen und Feinde. thumb|450px|Verhandlungen von Sturmkap (von Joshua Cairós ©FFG) Renly, der mittlerweile eingetroffen ist, ergänzt, dass Könige auch noch Brüder hätten. Renly reitet herbei, bei ihr ist Brienne von Tarth, die das Banner von Haus Baratheon trägt. Renly scherzt, dass er Stannis mit diesem seltsamen Banner fast nicht erkannt habe, und nachdem Melisandre erklärt hat, dass sich Stannis das flammende Herz des Herrn des Lichts erwählt hat, sagt Renly, dass das gut sei, denn es würde sonst ein fürchterliches Durcheinander in der Schlacht geben, wenn sie das gleiche Banner trügen. Catelyn wirft ein, dass sie hoffe, es werde nicht zur Schlacht kommen, und dass sie alle drei einen gemeinsamen Feind hätten. Stannis sieht sie an und sagt, dass der Eiserne Thron ihm zustehe und dass alle, die das nicht einsehen, seine Feinde seien. Catelyn wirft ein, dass Lord Tywin Lennister mit 20000 Soldaten in Harrenhal sitze, während sich die Reste von Jaime Lennisters Armee am Goldzahn neu formierten und auf Casterlystein ein drittes Heer ausgehoben wird. Derweil beherrschen Cersei Lennister und ihr Sohn Joffrey Baratheon den Eisernen Thron in der Hauptstadt. Renly fordert unverhohlen, dass Stannis ihm das Knie beuge, und Stannis antwortet, dass er diesen Tag niemals erleben werde und dass er der ältere Bruder von ihnen beiden sei. Renly wirft ein, dass die Haus Targaryen auch Robert als unrechtmäßig angesehen haben. Catelyn unterbricht die beiden und versucht, sie maßzuregeln, woraufhin Stannis sie darauf aufmerksam macht, dass sie anmaßend wird und dass auch der Tag kommen wird, an dem er mit Robb abrechnen wird. Das entfacht Catelyns Zorn und sie fragt Stannis, was ihn denn überhaupt zum Erben mache, wo Robert doch zwei Söhne habe und dem Recht nach die ersten Erben der Thronfolge seien. Renly lacht und fragt, ob Catelyn nicht Stannis' Erlass gelesen habe. Stannis erklärt, dass Joffrey und seine Geschwister nicht Roberts Kinder seien, sondern Bastarde, die aus einer Beziehung von Cersei und Jaime entsprungen sind. thumb|300px|Renlys Pfirsich (von Nicholas Gregory ©FFG) Catelyn fragt, warum Stannis sein Wissen bei sich behalten hat, und der erzählt, dass er zu Jon Arryn gegangen sei, weil er gehofft hatte, dass Robert Jon eher glauben würde als ihm. Renly wirft ein, dass Jon nun tot sei, und Stannis erklärt, dass das kein Zufall sei und dass er vermutet, dass Cersei ihn vergiftet habe. Catelyn, die augenblicklich die Puzzleteile zusammenfügt, ergänzt, dass ihre Schwester Lysa Tully die Königin auch verdächtigt hatte, Jon ermordet zu haben Spoiler zeigen Lysa Tully und Petyr Baelish haben Jon Arryn umgebracht und anschließend den Verdacht auf die Lennisters gelenkt, um einen Krieg im Reich zu provozieren, siehe: VI-Sansa IV . Renly erklärt, dass das alles bedeute, dass Stannis vielleicht das größere Recht habe, dass er selbst aber die größere Armee besitze. Provozierend lässig zieht er einen Pfirsich unter seinem Umhang hervor und isst ihn genüsslich, wobei er Stannis auch einen anbietet und das Obst preist, weil es aus Rosengarten komme. Stannis kocht vor Wut. Erneut versucht Catelyn, die Streiterei zu beenden, aber Renly ergänzt nur, dass ein Mann eine so süße Frucht nicht verweigern sollte, denn das Leben sei kurz und die Starks würden ständig behaupten, der "Winter nahe". Renly sagt, dass er Stannis zwar nicht möge, dass er aber sein Blut sei und dass er gewillt sei, ihm Sturmkap zu überlassen, wie Robert es ihm überlassen habe. Auch jetzt betont Stannis, dass es dem Recht nach ohnehin ihm zustehe, woraufhin Renly ihn wiederum aufzieht, dass er seinen Pfirsich verweigere, nun eine Burg, und zu seiner Hochzeit sei er auch nicht erschienen. Stannis entgegnet, dass die Hochzeit mit Margaery Tyrell eine Farce sei, denn noch vor einem Jahr hätte er sie zu einer von Roberts Huren machen wollen, um Cersei zu vertreiben. Renly korrigiert ihn, dass er sie zu Robert Königin habe machen wollen, was nun aber keine Rolle mehr spiele, weil Robert nun tot sei. Sie sei als Jungfrau zu ihm gekommen, woraufhin Stannis meint, dass sie in Renlys Bett auch als Jungfrau sterben werde. Renly erwidert, dass er beabsichtige, schon im nächsten Jahr einen Sohn gezeugt zu haben, und provoziert Stannis seinerseits, indem er fragt, wie viele Söhne er denn habe. Dann schiebt er hinterher, dass wenn seine Frau so aussähe wie Königin Selyse, er auch seinen Narren zu ihr schicken würde Eine Anspielung auf das Gerücht, dass die Lennisters im Reich verbreiten ließen: dass Flickenfratz, der Narr von Drachenstein, in Wirklichkeit der Vater von Sharin sei, siehe: III-Tyrion III.. Zornentbrannt zieht Stannis sein Schwert, das im fahlen Sonnelicht seltsam hell glänzt und rot, gelb und weiß flackert. Er schreit, dass er sich nicht von Renly verhöhnen lasse, richtet dann Lichtbringer auf seinen Bruder und sagt ihm, dass er Gnade walten lassen werde und nicht beabsichtige, sein Schwert mit dem Blut seines Bruders zu besudeln. Er ruft den Namen ihrer Mutter an und gibt Renly eine Nacht Bedenkzeit. Er bietet ihm seinerseits Sturmkap und einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat an und will Renly zu seinem Erben ernennen, solange er selbst keinen Sohn habe. Andernfalls werde er Renly vernichten. Renly lacht und verweist auf all die Banner, die mitgebracht hat: Haus Tyrell, Haus Esch, Haus Tarly, Haus Caron, dazu Haus Tarth, Haus Fünfrosen, Haus Cuy, Haus Mullendor, Haus Estermont, Haus Selmy, Haus Hohenturm, Haus Eichenherz, Haus Kranich, Haus Kaswell, Haus Schwarzgitter, Haus Morrigen, Haus Biengraben, Haus Schermer, Haus Dunn, Haus Fersen und sogar Haus Florent, das Haus von Stannis' Gemahlin. Und das sei nur ein Zehntel seiner Armee, die Fusssoldaten nicht mitgerechnet. Dann macht er sich über Stannis' Männer lustig, sie seien allesamt Zwiebelritter oder Kabeljaulords und Söldner und würden wahrscheinlich noch vor der Schlacht zu ihm überlaufen. Nach weiteren gegenseitigen Drohungen reitet Stannis davon, aber Melisandre bleibt zurück, um Renly zu drohen, dass er sich besser um seine eigenen Sünden kümmern solle. Catelyn und Renly reiten zurück ins Lager, wo Renly berichtet, dass das Treffen zwar sinnlos war, dafür aber amüsant. Er wundert sich über Stannis' Schwert und hofft, dass Ser Loras es ihm nach der Schlacht schenken wird. Catelyn erinnert Renly daran, dass Stannis tatsächlich der rechtmäßige Erbe wäre, wenn Jaime Joffreys Vater ist. Renly prahlt, dass er ein weit besserer König sein wird, als es Robert je war und Stannis je sein könnte, und als Catelyn sagt, zu den Tugenden eines guten Königs gehöre auch die Bescheidenheit, lacht Renly und sagt, einen kleinen Makel dürfe er ruhig haben. Catelyn fühlt sich müde. Ihre Mühen waren vergebens: die Baratheon-Brüder würden sich gegenseitig schwächen, während Robb weiterhin alleine gegen die Lennisters kämpfen muss. Sie beschließt, so schnell wie möglich nach Schnellwasser zurückzukehren, um den baldigen Tod ihres Vater zu betrauern. Sie denkt, dass Renly Robert sehr ähnele, aber der hatte Eddard, der ihn zügelte. Es wäre viel strategischer gewesen, mit der ganzen Streitmacht hierher zu marschieren, um die Belagerer ihrerseits zu belagern. Nun aber ist Renly gezwungen zu handeln, weil seine Armee keine Versorgung hat, und so fürchtet sie eine baldige Schlacht. Catelyn schickt Hallis Mollen mit ihrem Pferd fort und begleitet Renly zurück zu seinem Pavillon. Catelyn begleitet Renly zu seinem Kriegsrat Im Pavillon angekommen erklärt Renly seinen Kommandanten, dass sein Bruder immer noch derselbe sei, und weil er Renlys Geschenke nicht annehme, werde man gegen ihn kämpfen müssen. Lord Mathis Esch entgegnet, dass die Burg leicht zu verteidigen sei und zudem einen erfahrenen Kastellan in Ser Cortnay Fünfrosen habe. Er schlägt vor, Stannis seine unnütze Belagerung fortsetzen zu lassen und nach Königsmund zu ziehen. Renly allerdings fürchtet, dass man ihm nachsage, er fürchte Stannis. Er fragt die anderen Lord nach ihrer Meinung. Lord Randyll Tarly denkt, dass sie Stannis nicht einfach unbehelligt lassen können, da er eine echte Gefahr darstelle, zumal der bevorstehende Kampf um Königsmund Renly zusätzlich schwächen werde. Die anderen Lord stimmen dem zu, und so entscheidet Renly, dass bei Morgengrauen gekämpft wird. Catelyn sieht keinen Grund mehr, nicht nach Schnellwasser zurückzukehren und bittet Renly, ihn verlassen zu dürfen, was ihr jedoch verwehrt wird. Sie soll den Ausgang der Schlacht abwarten, um ihrem Sohn mitteilen zu können, wie Renly mit Rebellen umgeht. Renly verteilt dann die Befehle über die verschiedenen Truppenteile für die Schlacht: Lord Mathis Esch soll den Hauptstoß im Zentrum vollführen, die linke Flanke wird befehligt von Bryk Caron, während er selbst die rechte übernimmt. Lord Eldon Estermont übernimmt sie Reserve, und es bleibt nur noch zu klären, wer die Ehre hat, die Vorhut zu übernehmen. Ser Jon Fossowey bittet als erster um dieses Amt, aber Ser Guyard Morrigen behauptet, es solle einem der sieben aus der Regenbogengarde zustehen. Randyll Tarly sagt, er habe schon Maes Tyrells Vorhut angeführt, als die meisten der Anwesenden noch nicht geboren waren. Ein kleiner Tumult bricht aus, bevor Renly die Ehre an Ser Loras Tyrell vergibt. Ser Loras nimmt das Amt gerne an und fragt nach einem Ritter, der an seiner Seite reiten soll, damit der Hirsch und die Rose gemeinsam in den Kampf reiten können. Renly entscheidet sich für Brienne. Sie möchte lieber an seiner Seite kämpfen, aber Renly erwidert, dass vier der sieben Gardisten ihn mehr als genug beschützen werden. Sie bittet, ihm wenigstens die Rüstung anlegen zu dürfen, was Renly akzeptiert. Catelyn hört ein Kichern aus den hinteren Reihen. Dann bitte Renly alle hinaus. Bevor Catelyn geht, bittet sie darum, in einer Septe beten zu dürfen, die sie in einem kleinen Dorf gesehen hat. Renly beauftragt Ser Robar Rois, sie zu eskortieren. Catelyn sagt Renly, dass er ebenfalls beten solle, und zwar nicht für den Sieg, sondern für Weisheit, Renly lacht und befiehlt Ser Loras, als einziger bei ihm zu bleiben, damit er ihm beim Beten helfen könne. Ser Robar Rois ist ein Mitglied der Regenbogengarde, den Catelyn flüchtig kennt, und der bekannt ist für seine Fähigkeiten beim Turnierkampf. Er ist außerdem der Sohn des berühmten Yohn Rois, einem Vasallen von Haus Arryn. Sie fragt Ser Robar nach seiner Familie und dem Grünen Tal, und er erzählt, dass sein Vater und der Erbe die Treue zu Haus Arryn halten müssen, dass er aber der Zweitgeborene sei, der der Turniere müde sei und nun die Ehre woanders suche. Als sie zurück in ihr Lager kommt, bereitet Shadd gerade das Essen vor, Hal Mollen würfelt mit drei Männern und Lucas Schwarzhain wetzt seinen Dolch. Sie fragen, ob sie nun fliehen oder kämpfen werden, und Catelyn sagt, dass sie zunächst einmal beten. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Sturmkap spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Die Saat des goldenen Löwen: Kapitel 03